Sinful Love: Autistic OC X Highschool DxD
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Young Autistic Man may find the love(s) of his life! ;D
1. Chapter 1

AN: To note I have never watched highschool DxD But I have read enough fanfics to get the important points behind it. Besides the point though for this Harem story I will mostly ignore the Angel-Devil stuff for the Purpose of it and It will Ignore this for most Important points but a few and also A few throwaway gags. This is My first Autistic OC and I will be using my own experiences with autism as Yes I am autistic and I just want to spread awareness so please give this a pinch of salt if this ever gets a little Preachy. BTW Enjoy!

OC Description: He is a College student thick black hair, Glasses, white skin, is about at the girl's chest height and the important thing to remember is that He's autistic and that he has a Devil and her Half-Breed friend chasing after him.

**_**Third Person POV!  
**_**Jackson was just sitting on a park bench on campus listening to Music on his Noise-canceling headphones as It blocks out any noises that may bother him as Loud or echoing noises tend to hurt his ears and there was a construction site nearby so He was trying to tune it out with his Mix Tape. He was just happy listening to his Jam on his headphones until he leaned back and his head hit something Nice, warm and squishy and he would usually ease into it but he already knew who it was and Took off his headphones only to confirm who it was.  
"How is My little Jackson?~?" Akeno asked cooing into his ear with the voice of a Seductress with her arms wrapped around him tightly across his body.  
Jackson blushed trying to hide his face with his restrained hands but failing to do so. "I-I-I'm fine Akeno." He replied trying to squirm out of her already tight grip only getting tighter with his attempts to escape much like that of a Boa constrictor.  
He eventually escaped her grip and stood up in front of her. "Awww Don't you want me to hold you?~" She asked teasing him as he Blushed and tried to explain himself.  
"Th-Th-That's n-n-not what I-I mean Akeno!" He said trying to explain himself as he Backed away into a Pair of more Caring arms that wrapped around him in a much more caring nature as a mother would do with their child and he would have eased into this as well but he already also knew who this was.  
"Akeno Are you scaring him?" Rias asked her with Jackson held tightly against her with his face extremely close to her chest as he continued to blush and to look the excuse to explain himself.  
"Not really..." Akeno explained with a warm and loving smile on her face as she looked at the Shorter Man as he Continued to blush "Jackson just admitted to Liking my Hugs."  
"Is this true?" Rias asked Jackson with a smile equally warm and Loving while Looking at the shorter man as he still Blushed.  
"I Didn't confirm anything I just didn't want to sound mean or anything Like that!" Jackson explained trying not to sound stupid and with his Blush intensifying.  
Akeno giggled and said "Still Didn't hear a no My little Jackson. Now come here~" She held her arms out for a big Hug and Jackson thanks to Rias grip being much less like that of a Snake and more like a mother was able to squirm away and he ran off back into the campus building saying a Few sorries along the way.  
Akeno and Rias watched him run off and both giggling as they watched disappear inside the school. "It's so cute how flustered it gets," Akeno said giggling.  
"He only does that because you keep flirting and almost groping him," Rias told her now being with a slightly more serious tone.  
"You're the one holding her like a mother. His face was almost in your Breast." She said poking said area.  
Rias swatted away her hand and Replied with a seriously serious tone "ANYWAY! If we keep this up then he would not want to be around us as we would want him to."  
**_**To Jackson and His POV!  
**_**I was in the restroom splashing water in my face and listening to my music trying to calm myself down. I will admit I do like hugs but with the two girls, I like. Yes, I like both of them and it may sound like I want a Harem or something. I don't know but what I do know is that I am seriously bad with girls and It maybe because Of My autism as it tends to make things awkward for me. but I just ain't good with girls. When I finished calming my self down in the restroom I walked out and found a place to sit at the Hallway to think over what was going on. After I sat down and started listening to my music and when I did I saw someone slip me a note and I began to read it.  
"Jackson. Akeno and I are sorry for how we have bee acting around you and We want to make up for that. If you can please meet us at the Campus fountain after classes. Thank you for reading this, Rias." I read it while Blushing and after my classes, I came over to the Fountain where Rias and Akeno were waiting. They both noticed me and ran up to Hug me in a big Bear hug which I just melted into but still Blushed just a little bit.  
"Jackson we're sorry that we've been acting, well... Like we had around you." Akeno said with a hint of honesty in her voice that said to me it was true.  
"Yes, and we would like to take you out for some Icecream to make things up to you." Rias also said with an equal hint of honesty in her voice.  
"You guys don't have to," I said "You guys are my friends. You don't have to make anything up to me." I said to be Honest with the two as I liked them enough to put up with the crap they do all the time but I will admit it does get tiring at times.  
"Still we feel Like you deserve a reward for putting up with all we do to you," Rias said and with a Little more convincing I finally took their offer and we out for some Icecream.  
After ordering we sat down to eat and Akeno did flirt a little but It was a whole lot less than usual so it was very nice. After we finished we walked around and chatted a little bit which was Incredibly nice. After we were finished it was now night and I said I have to go. Rias looked around for something before she and Aneko said goodbyes and I left for home.  
I was walking home and the sky was a beautiful reddish-golden color and I knew I that I can't hold it anymore and I had to tell them that I like them sooner or later. I then looked up and saw the sky was Blood Red.  
"What the Hell?" I asked in confusion.  
"Well, Not Hell actually... But more in the Proverbial sense really." Said a strange voice that sounded cold and Almost dead.  
I turned around to see a strange man in a black cloak and twisted, an evil grin on his face and asked him "W-W-Who are you?"  
He revealed a Pair of Huge Black Angel wings and replied "I'm just the Fallen angel you don't want to meet. Now time to die."  
He ran at me at full speeds with me putting up my arms to defend myself and then I heard a loud boom which seriously hurt my ears and I used my hands to cover my ears but when I looked up I saw Rias holding me again as a Mother would.  
"I'm sorry if I just hurt your ears My little Jackson. I know how bad it can be for you so Aneko and I will make it up for you later." She said with a Much more Honest tone.  
Akeno was right behind her and said to the fallen angel with absolute anger that even I can tell "You picked the wrong Target to Kill!"  
The fallen angel charged at us but Akeno shot him down with some Lightning as he then slid across the ground. Akeno did again with him screaming in pain and I had to cover my ears again in order to cover the Pain as my Headphones were Destroyed in the initial boom and My head in pain. When the guy was finally dead Akeno stopped and noticed my Pain and wrapped me in a Hug with Rias to calm down. When I calmed down They still held me and Aneko Giggled and said to me "I think it's time we should tell you what's going on and Rias Nodded.  
The ground then glowed and Bellowed a bit before we ended up in the Living room of a very nice house.  
"Come here, sit," Rias commanded me and I did so.  
I sat down on the couch and Akeno said: "We bet you are really confused about what is happening right now."  
"That is the understatement of the century," I replied confused.  
For the next two hours, they told me everything even that They aren't human. Rias was a Devil and Aneko was Half Devil-Half Fallen Angel and trust me I was shocked.  
When they were finished explaining Rias asked me "So what do you think?"  
"Well My Whole view My religion has been thrown out of bounds but why would you tell me this? Why don't you just bonk me on the head and tell me this was just a dream?" I asked  
"Well, I think you should know the truth so we can see if you can handle it and you seem to handle it very well," Rias said.  
"Yeah, that and we kind of put you in danger since you've been around us all this time," Akeno added.  
I sighed and asked them "So what do I do now?"  
"You can stay with us," Akeno chirped while leaning on me" We can protect you and I can be around you always~"  
"I don't know about these guys," I said with disappointment "I mean Like Rias said I'm not like you two."  
Rias smiled, leaned on to me and said "Yes. Akeno and I just want to keep you safe."  
I smiled, nodded and said kind of Happy "Alright then. I guess I can stay." Rias leaned back up and what surprised me was she cupped my cheek and then Kissed me fully on the Lips. When she did so my eyes went Wide But I still loved it and when she was finished Akeno did the same thing and I also loved it. Both girls just smirked as I looked to both of them in surprise.  
"How-" I tried to say but Rias beat me to it and said, "We know you love us and we love you too."  
"So we decided not just to accept but share!" Akeno said Excitingly and both girls smiled and rested their heads on my shoulders.  
"So,...Uh, who do I sleep with then?" I asked Rehtoricly and they both had Lustful smiles before Grabbing me and Bringing me upstairs to a room with a big king-sized bed in the middle and they threw me on top of it and they got on top me. "I-I-I was just Kidding! what I mean was-" I said before Rias interjected  
They both smiled and Rias said "Don't worry Jackson we know what you mean. Right Akeno."  
"Yeah, we know what you mean. For now, let's just cuddle." Akeno said and She got on my left while Rias got to My right and we started to cuddle in that bed all night long.  
**_**3rd Person Pov  
**_**A mysterious figure was watching them from afar and as she watched them she couldn't help but say "So this is their weakness huh? I could use this to finally destroy them and maybe I can take that cutie of a man for myself." She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched from afar with malicious attent.  
**_**To be Continued...**_**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To note I have never watched highschool DxD But I have read enough fanfics to get the important points behind it. Besides the point though for this Harem story I will mostly ignore the Angel-Devil stuff for the Purpose of it and It will Ignore this for most Important points but a few and also A few throwaway gags. This is My first Autistic OC and I will be using my own experiences with autism as Yes I am autistic and I just want to spread awareness so please give this a pinch of salt if this ever gets a little Preachy. BTW Enjoy!

OC Description: He is a College student thick black hair, Glasses, white skin, is about at the girl's chest height and the important thing to remember is that He's autistic and that he has 2 girls who have Devil Decent and maybe more girls to come.

**_**3rd person POV  
**_**Jackson was just sitting on the couch reading a book and Rias and Akeno were sneaking up from behind ready to surprise him with something very special. They snuck from behind the couch and Akeno covered his eyes and asked him with a Large Grins plastered on both she and Rias faces "Guess who?".  
Jackson just smiled and asked, "Is it Akeno and Rias?" And she removed her hands and they each kissed him on a cheek which made him feel warm inside. They hugged him from both sides which he melted into and he loved it. It has been less than 24 hours he has been here and he loved this Place mostly because Rias and Akeno are here. He loved him and he loved them but he knew very little what kind of chick magnet he was because Their friends would also begin to want a piece of this (and I put) Human teddy bear. But for now, he shared a kiss with both of them which they returned with equal love and passion and he asked them with a Hint of confidence as that now he has two girls who love him "What makes you two want to surprise me right now?"  
They both smiled and Rias said "This." And Presented him with an Amulet made out of Onyx and when he opened it there was a loving Picture of them inside. He started to tear up and Akeno said: "We knew you'd love it." And he kissed both of them before the heard the door open and Akeno got excited and said "Yay! We get to show you to our friends!"  
"There are other people living here?" He asked.  
"Yep!" Rias said also excited.  
Then what came in was 3 guys and another a Beautiful girl. They were all confused when they saw him and One of the guys asked Rias and Akeno "Guys, who is this?"  
Jackson suddenly felt awkward because he can't meet new people very well because Of His Autism. He was about to explain before Rias and Akeno explained to him. "Issei this is our new boyfriend Jackson!" Rias said, "You might previously know him as our friend from the College we went to." Akeno added.  
A short girl with the cat ears and cat tails ran up to him, hugged him and said "Dawww He's so cute! He's like a teddy bear-Nya!"  
Jackson suddenly turned Pink and He asked them all "Who is the Neko here?"  
Rias explained, "This is one of our teammates; Koneko."  
"It's nice to meet you Koneko," He said Awkwardly and to everyone's shock, Koneko Immeaditly jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Which gave him a Minor Nosebleed. Issei then moved the smiling Koneko out of the way and the Pervert started giving him a Piece of his Mind. He said, "Look here these are my girls-!"  
"We are not your girls Issei!" Rias said annoyed interrupting him.  
He continued "And you can't just take from me so get the Hell out before I have to beat you!"  
And then Jackson started shedding tears and soon He was sobbing and then after that, he was crying running off to the room he shares with Rias and Akeno. Rias walked up to him and slapped him so hard he went flying across the room and she said "Don't you ever yell at him Like that! He can't even deal with that kind of aggression!"  
Rias and Akeno ran upstairs and Knoeko slowly followed them. Yuuto and Gasper then help Issei get up and Issei commented: "Man they must really like him..." Before passing out due to Shock and Blunt Force Trauma.  
Jackson was just sobbing sitting on top of the bed in which Rias and Akeno glomped him and started to hug him to start calming him down. They each took one of his hands and started to let him feel the skin of their wings and it started calming him down in rather quickly as it felt very nice and Koneko got from behind and started taking on of his Hands and started let him feel her tail which helped calm him down and she started purring because She is a Neko.  
"Are you better now-Nya?" Koneko asked rather calmly.  
"Yes... I am." Jackson Replied. Each of the three girls gave him a kiss and Jackson asked Koneko "You like me too?".  
She only nodded and Akeno replied rather warmly "I guess we can share him without to Koneko."  
"Yaayyyy-Nya!" Koneko said before she started kissing his cheek and cutely nibbling on his earlobe.  
After a few minutes, Jackson decided to take a walk so he calms down a bit more and the girls offered to come with him but he refused to say he'll be fine and he walked out of the house where the girls were there giving Issei a Serious scolding about how not to treat him and people with autism in general.  
**_**Jackson's POV!  
**_**I was walking down the street admiring the blood-red sky and it may seem kind of Creepy to some people but I like it as it was a nice shade of red that seems to calm me down a bit when shown to me for a prolonged time. I was wondering why I now have about 3 girls who are just sharing me right now I mean I'm just one socially awkward guy with Autism and I know I'm getting girls left and right. Am I really that good with girls or what else is happening here?" As I spoke to myself mumbling on about what is Happening a short girl with long blonde hair and split bangs ran into me not looking where she is going and when she fell on me her lips were touching mine. We quickly separated and blushing Like mad and I can tell she is just as awkward talking to strangers as I am; Even shy about it.  
"H-H-Hi... My name is Asia."  
"H-Hi... My name Jackson."  
She blushed and said, "Your name is cute."  
I replied blushing "Well you're cute."  
She blushed to a bright pink and yelled trying to get out her emotions "Well your even cuter!" And we both blushed bright Pink and before I can reply a girl with Chin length ran over to us and said with a very Stoic voice "Wow! you seem very Cute! Can I take you home with me?"  
Asia then told her "Xenovia don't do that to him and Besides,... I found him first."  
I continued to turn a bright pink and what I didn't see coming was the Backside of a sword Xenovia carried that smacked against the back of My head Knocking me out.  
**_**To be continued...**_**


End file.
